Revenir à la vie pour accomplir une vengeance
by les.coautrices
Summary: One Shot.Sirius moisit en prison, Remus déprime dans son coin, jusqu'a un certain évènement. Pov successif des deux persos fic d'Ayako


Auteur: Ayako

Titre: Revenir à la vie pour accomplir une vengeance

Disclaimer: Persos pas à moi, ms à JKR, c'est 1 fic faite bénévolement.

Genre: Point de Vue de Sirius et de Remus, pas joyeux.

Rating: G

Note: Merci à Mephie pour m'avoir corrigée mes fautes

Note2: Votre avis m'est important, donc dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé.

Note3: J'utilise les noms anglais donc ça nous donne:

Dementors: Détraqueurs

Snivellus: le surnom donné à Sevy par les maraudeurs.

Précision: _Elle _représente le loupiot, la partie sombre de Remus, la _bête_.

****

Revenir à la vie pour accomplir une vengeance.

Douze ans…

Cela faisait maintenant douze ans qu'il pourrissait dans ce cachot sombre, sale et humide, à se pencher sur sa misérable vie dont d'ailleurs plus personne ne se souciait, excepté évidemment ce cher Fudge qui essayait de l'appâter au moyen d'une hypothétique sortie d'ici quelques décennies s'il acceptait de lui donner des informations sur les alliés de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, informations qu'il ne détenait pas pour son grand malheur, cela ferait longtemps qu'il aurait trahi les alliés du mégalomane sinon. Il s'évertuait donc à expliquer à cet abruti qui servait de ministre au monde sorcier anglais, mais visiblement ce dernier ne comprenait pas ces simples mots " Je vous l'ai déjà dit plus d'une cinquantaine de fois je n'ai JAMAIS été au service de Vous-savez-qui ! Veritaserisez-moi, et vous verrez que je ne mens pas ! "

La plupart du temps, leur conversation s'arrêtait là. L'idée de le libérer après s'être rendu compte de l'énorme erreur judiciaire, et surtout d'expliquer cela à la population ne devait pas vraiment sourire au premier ministre.

Résultat : cela faisait maintenant douze ans qu'il croupissait dans cette maudite prison, ayant pour seule compagnie les Dementors qui venaient le nourrir et les hurlements terrorisés et incessants des autres détenus. Il se demandait d'ailleurs qui de ses anciennes connaissances étaient en train de moisir aussi sur cette île. Il y avait certainement des membres de son inestimable famille qui avait été assez naïve pour croire que le psychopathe qui leur servait de maître allait leur laisser une parcelle de son pouvoir.

Il rageait d'être ici, considéré comme l'un des leurs alors que toute sa vie il n'avait cessé de combattre leur idéologie.

Cela faisait douze ans qu'il se contentait d'exister dans cet espace clos. Mais cela n'était pas encore le pire pour lui.

Sa véritable Némésis était la culpabilité, il ne pouvait se débarrasser de ce sentiment atroce qui lui rongeait les entrailles, qui le minait totalement, et qui l'avait empêché jusqu'alors d'avoir un minimum de pensées cohérentes. Il venait de passer douze années de sa vie à imaginer ce qu'avait pu être les derniers instants de son meilleur ami et de sa femme, ou encore à imaginer la vie de ceux-ci s'il n'avait pas eu la bêtise de changer au dernier moment le plan qui avait été prévu. Sans lui, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé. En confiant sa tâche à Peter, il les avait condamnés, et il ne pouvait vivre sans ressentir de la déconsidération pour sa triste personne.

Sa vie n'était donc faite que d'ironie ? Qui aurait pu imaginer que lui le grand Sirius Black passé maître dans l'art de l'auto-considération, aurait pu se haïr autant à un moment de sa vie ? Et surtout qui aurait pu penser qu'à Azkaban il n'avait même pas besoin de connaître un rapprochement forcé avec les Dementors pour être dans un état de délabrement psychologique aussi avancé que les autres détenus… ?

Et cela faisait maintenant douze ans qu'il vivait dans ce perpétuel cauchemar sans avoir aucun espoir de pouvoir un jour soit s'en sortir, soit seulement devenir totalement fou, il lui était toujours resté assez de lucidité pour se rappeler qu'à cause de lui une famille qui méritait d'être heureuse avait été détruite, il avait fait un orphelin et quelque part en Angleterre un loup-garou devait être dans le même état que lui… Il avait été égoïste, n'avait pensé qu'à sa vengeance personnelle sans se soucier des conséquences dramatiques que ça pouvait engendrer pour les autres, mais comme d'habitude il avait foncé tête baissée et ne s'était pas arrêté quelques petites secondes pour réfléchir ! Il était bel et bien un abruti de première classe…et dire qu'il avait cassé tant de fois la figure à Snivellus qui avait osé lui dire la vérité…(nda : Oui…là il déprime !)

Et maintenant depuis douze ans il avait sombré dans une dépression chronique, son don d'empathie, hérité d'on ne sait où, avait cumulé toutes les souffrances de ses proches, ajouté au fait qu'il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais la chance de pouvoir réparer le plus possible l'erreur qu'il avait commise.

Cela faisait maintenant douze ans qu'il avait cessé de vivre, existant seulement dans un univers dont la constance était le noir, incapable de se souvenir des autres couleurs, des moments heureux qu'il avait connu.

Mais aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui il sortait de la pénombre, revenait peu à peu à la vie, redevenait ce qu'il avait toujours été, un battant, une personne qui refusait tout échec !

C'est incroyable la façon dont un miracle peut survenir au moment où l'on s'attend le moins, où l'on a cessé d'espérer, non ?

Et qui croirait que ce miracle viendrait d'une des personnes qu'il méprisait le plus dans cet univers qui était devenu le sien ?

Comme tous les mois, il avait eu l'inestimable honneur de recevoir la visite de Fudge dans son humble cellule. Ce dernier lui fit une fois de plus la même proposition, celle qu'il ne se lassait pas de répéter tous les mois depuis douze ans, en faisant quand même l'effort de changer la forme.

Cette fois-ci, il était venu avec un journal. Il voulait lui montrer ce qu'il avait raté en restant prostré depuis si longtemps. En effet, sur la première page du journal se trouvait la photo d'une famille, que Sirius connaissait d'ailleurs au moins de nom et de réputation, mais aussi certains membres de cette famille plus particulièrement… Cette famille respirait la joie de vivre, et lui, cloîtré entre quatre murs qui puaient l'humidité et la saleté était en train de laisser passer cette chance. Sirius regardait distraitement cette photographie lorsqu'un détail attira son attention. Il arracha le journal des mains du ministre et le regarda avec attention, amenant ainsi un fin sourire sur les lèvres de Fudge.

Son cœur sembla s'arrêter quelques secondes, pour se remettre à battre de plus en plus rapidement, et bientôt son cœur s'étais mis à battre à tout rompre à tel point que ça lui faisait presque mal, ses mains devinrent moites et son sang pulsa dans ses tempes. C'est à peine s'il remarqua toutes ces réactions sur le moment, trop absorbé par la photo. Pourtant cela faisait plus de douze ans que son corps avait cessé de réagir de façon aussi incontrôlée et désordonnée.

Une fureur contenue monta en lui. Ainsi, _il_ avait survécu toutes ses années. Ainsi _il_ n'était pas mort il y a douze ans comme il l'avait fait croire à tout le monde. Sirius s'en était toujours douté, car les répercussions avaient été démesurées par rapport au sort qu'il avait lancé. Cette certitude avait fortement contribué à sa mutation en légume.

Fudge partit pour le laisser réfléchir à la proposition qu'il venait de renouveler, et Sirius laissa libre cours à sa haine trop longtemps enfouie et presque oubliée. Quasiment halluciné, il voyait le traître en face de lui. Il n'avait pas le faciès rondouillard et sympathique qu'ils avaient toujours connu, mais avec un regard faux et un sourire mauvais au lèvres.

Pour la première fois depuis son enfermement, Sirius hurla. Pas les cris de terreur qu'on pouvait entendre dans les autres cellules, mais plutôt un hurlement bestial qui aurait fait frémir tous ceux qui étaient aptes à l'entendre et à en comprendre la signification.

De nouveau Sirius vivait, de nouveau il était capable de ressentir. Il était sorti de sa trop longue torpeur.

Ses mouvements, qu'il économisait la plupart du temps, devinrent plus rapides, plus vifs et plus précis.

Sa pensée s'éclaircit et il put enfin réfléchir à autre chose que la vision perpétuelle du moment où il avait commis sa terrible erreur puisqu'il savait enfin comment la réparer.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour décider ce qu'il allait faire, tellement la réponse était évidente.

Sa vengeance n'avait pas été assouvie. Et il allait faire en sorte qu'elle le soit.

Peu importait le temps que ça lui allait lui prendre, peu importaient les déceptions qu'il allait devoir encaisser, rien ne saurait être pire que l'enfer qu'il venait de vivre. Peu importait qu'il y laissât sa vie, au moins il l'aurait fait pour une cause en laquelle il croyait.

Bientôt, on entendrait de nouveau parler dans le monde sorcier de Sirius Black puisqu'une fois de plus il aurait réussi ce que jamais personne n'avait accompli. Cela ne serait pas trop dur puisque, de nouveau, il était lui-même.

Quelque part, son meilleur ami lui souriait, il le sentait, tout en le traitant de con évidemment puisqu'il n'avait pas compris ce que James avait attendu de lui.

Au beau milieu de sa cellule, il se mit à rire comme un dément.

§

Douze ans…

Cela faisait maintenant douze ans qu'il avait cessé de vivre. Depuis ce jour maudit où il avait appris que l'un qu'ils croyaient des leurs les avaient trahis, que tous ses autres amis étaient morts, qu'il se retrouvait seul.

Il avait tout perdu ce jour là, ses amis, sa joie de vivre, la volonté de ne pas se laisser abattre par les mauvais coup de la vie.

Tant de fois il avait voulu en finir avec la vie, ce lourd fardeau qui lui pesait depuis douze ans, mais l'instinct de la bête tapie au fond de lui le lui avait interdit.

Malgré cette certitude de ne pas pouvoir laisser son âme s'envoler, jamais il n'avait réussi à surmonter la tristesse qui s'était emparée de lui il y a douze ans, à aller de l'avant. Même _elle_ qui avait souvent des réponses à ses questions métaphysiques, un peu simplistes et brutales certes mais qui coupaient court la plupart du temps à ses interrogations, n'avait pu l'aider cette fois. Il n'avait pas pu suivre ses conseils : tout oublier et recommencer une nouvelle vie.

Comment aurait-il pu effacer de sa mémoire les seules personnes à l'avoir accepter tel qu'il était ? Il leur avait toujours été reconnaissant pour cela et est-ce une façon de remercier ceux qui avaient tant fait pour lui que de faire comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existés ? C'eut été leur manquer de respect !

Il avait préféré, à cette alternative trop brutale, de faire leur deuil, mais il n'avait pu. Le souvenir était trop encré en lui. Le seul moyen d'alléger une peine telle que celle-ci était de se divertir, mais dans la société sorcière actuelle, comment aurait-il pu ? On lui jetait toujours sa condition au visage, et les portes se refermaient les unes après les autres.

Ce rejet l'étouffait, tout comme son isolement. Bien sûr il avait gardé contact avec Dumbledore qui avait fait tout ce qu'il avait pu pour l'aider, lui trouvant des remplacements à faire ou des petits boulots pour qu'il puisse gagner de quoi survivre. Mais la présence réconfortante du vieil homme et d'autres personnes sensibles à son désespoir n'avait jamais pu remplacer ce qu'il avait perdu. Et la plupart du temps il refusait ces mains tendues pour ne pas avoir à souffrir de leurs pertes.

Par moment il avait envie de rejeter la faute sur ses anciens amis, de diriger le désespoir contre eux en leur criant que sans eux il ne serait pas l'ombre qu'il était devenu puisqu'il aurait toujours connu cette solitude ; et les joies intenses qu'il avait vécu avec eux, il n'aurait jamais su ce que c'était et n'aurait donc pas à les déplorer. Mais rapidement après, il regrettait ce genre de pensées, quand ils lui avaient offert leur amitié, il ne l'avait pas refusé, il était donc aussi coupable qu'eux. Et puis, c'était stupide de s'en prendre aux morts, surtout qu'ils auraient sûrement préféré être encore sur cette terre. Il projetait alors sa colère sur celui qui était le plus coupable, non seulement de lui avoir arracher son leitmotiv, mais aussi de ne pas avoir fini son travail. Celui-là qui croupissait en sûreté dans sa prison où il ne pouvait l'atteindre.

Mais aujourd'hui _il_ avait fait un faux-pas, le faisant émerger ainsi de l'océan de détresse qui avait empli son cœur pendant douze ans.

Lorsqu'il avait vu les gros titres des journaux, il était resté étrangement calme. Cela l'avait surpris parce qu'influencé par _elle_, il aurait du sortir de ses gonds de savoir que _l'autre_ se payait le luxe de faire un tour hors de ses murs.

Mais penser ainsi c'était la mésestimer, comme il le faisait depuis douze ans, elle était intelligente et savait ce qu'elle voulait, et pour une fois il ne combattrait pas ses envies puisqu'elles concordaient aux siennes.

Puisque qu'_il_ avait le culot de vouloir prendre l'air, Ils l'attendraient tout les deux au tournant pour réclamer leur créance de sang.

Il savait que pour _le_ retrouver, il lui suffirait de se fier à ses instincts. Elle ne s'était jamais trompée, il lui faudrait peu de temps pour le retrouver, une année tout au plus.

Il n'avait que peu de souci à se faire, le sort du traître se trouvait entre ses mains et la sentence avait déjà été décidée.

Pour ce qui était d'après, il aviserait le moment venu, il perdrait trop de temps à se poser des questions sur son avenir et elle y répondrait le moment venu, comme elle l'avait toujours fait.

Il doutait fortement que cela puisse le débarrasser du désespoir qui l'avait envahi depuis trop longtemps, mais il ne serait plus tourmenté de ne pas avoir rendu justice empêchant ainsi les êtres qu'il avait toujours chéri de connaître le repos qu'ils méritaient, puisqu'il n'avait même pas pu leur donner une sépulture décente, leur corps restant introuvables.

A la manière des loups il se lécha les lèvres, en proie à une joie intense et malsaine.


End file.
